Axons are guided through the developing nervous system by directional responses to extracellular guidance cues. The axon is simultaneously exposed to multiple guidance cues and must integrate this information to provide a unified response. Much progress has been made in identifying receptors and signaling pathways. However, much less is known about how the axon integrates information from the different guidance signaling pathways. Our preliminary data implicate SYD-1 in axon guidance. We will test the hypothesis that SYD-1 can mediate UNC-6 independent UNC-40 signaling to promote the response to the SLT-1 guidance cue. In addition, we will characterize the mechanism through which SYD-1 regulates axon guidance. Support for our hypothesis would be significant because it would provide a mechanism for crosstalk between the UNC-40 and SAX-3 signaling pathways, thereby providing insight into how information between guidance signaling pathways can be integrated.